


Pups4Pups

by DenaCeleste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #foxysterektrash, Beach Fair, Carnival Games, Fanart, Fluff, Grumpy Muffin, Humor, M/M, Puppy Play, Summer Fair, charity auction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer fair at the beach, and Stiles insists that he and Derek attend. It's not like he has ulterior motives at <i>all</i>. </p>
<p>It's not like Stiles saw a post on Facebook with information about a sign that reads:</p>
<p>Pups4Pups - 2nd Annual Charity Auction! Put on your nose and become a pup! Get auctioned off to your new trainer, and be put through your paces in three fantastic challenges! All proceeds go to the Beacon Hills No-Kill shelter! </p>
<p>Not at all. Stiles just likes fairs. It's completely innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pups4Pups

Ah, the boardwalk. It’s one of his favorite places, and while it’s been a few summers since he had the time, the Fair brings back some wonderful memories. Stiles takes a deep breath. The combined scents of grease, sugar, and mechanical rides would overwhelm but for the cleansing tang of ocean salt. Bells and whistles ring out above the hodgepodge noise of people walking and talking, and the rhythmic rolling of the waves, but that's not even the best part. 

The best part is the auction. Which he may have seen a post about on Facebook before even trekking over here, but Derek doesn’t need to know that. 

Stiles lights up when he sees the sign and the table all laid out. "Oh, we have to do that." 

"Stiles, no, I don't thin--" Derek begins before Stiles grabs his hand and drags him over. Well, Derek lets him drag him over, Stiles knows, but still. 

" _Stiles, yes!_ I mean, come on, this is perfect!" He immediately begins looking for the sign-up sheet. 

The sign reads: Pups4Pups - 2nd Annual Charity Auction! Put on your nose and become a pup! Get auctioned off to your new trainer, and be put through your paces in three fantastic challenges! All proceeds go to the Beacon Hills No-Kill shelter! 

**

When he turns around, Derek stands there with his judgemental eyebrows speaking volumes and already shaking his head.

“Oh, come on, it’s for charity!” Stiles wheedles as he gestures at the sign. “You kinda have to for charity. I mean, puppies! Kitties! Other creatures, too, I’m sure!” 

“No. This is way too public,” Derek explains, arms crossed over his chest and shoulders curved inward. “I won’t do it. It’ll feel weird, Stiles.” 

“It’s not like it’s some weird kinky thing. I’m not slathering peanut butter on my dick and waving it at you. Not in public, anyway.” He winks at Derek and enjoys the slight blush that stains his cheeks. “It’s just a bunch of silly games, and you wear a nose.” Stiles grabs one of the plastic appendages from the table and holds it out, the elastic dangling from his fingers. 

Derek gives a pointed look at the hand Stiles had hidden behind his back. “And what else?” 

“Oookaay, and maybe a set of ears too. Which are completely optional! It’s just a headband though.” He holds up the brown felt headband with two slightly worn ears attached. “It’s practically a tradition.” 

Derek snorts. “Yeah, right, they only started last year.” 

“Hey, all traditions have to start somewhere. And all the money from the auction will go to the shelter!” Stiles beams at him and waits. And waits.

“I really don’t want to, Stiles. I mean, why don’t you do it? If you’re so interested in this charity?” Derek’s argument might hold some water if Stiles didn’t know what he did. 

He angles himself closer, bites his lip, and stares into Derek’s eyes. “Because you’re my good pup, and even though this isn’t kinky, I’d really like it if you did this for me.” 

Derek blinks fast and nearly manages to stifle the little whine in his throat. Nearly. Stiles pounces on that. “You do want to be my good boy, I know it. And it _is_ a very good cause, Derek. Besides, maybe wearing the ears and the nose will give you a better appreciation for the quality of what we have at home.” 

Derek glances away, breathing a bit elevated, but he leans against Stiles’ shoulder. He huffs, and he puffs, which is very appropriate, but in the end he agrees, and they stand in line to sign up for the auction. 

Stiles grabs a clipboard and a pen and scribbles in the blanks. When Derek tries to peek around him, he hunches over the last page, quickly scrawls out a few of what he considers to be Derek’s selling points, and hands it to the girl at the desk with a smile. 

“Stiles, what did you put down?” Derek pokes him in the side, and Stiles dances away before coming back to grab Derek’s hand and thread their fingers together.

“Nothing, nothing bad at all. Let’s go play some games. The auction doesn’t start for another twenty minutes, and I want you to win me something.” Stiles leads him over to the balloon dart area, and points at the stuffed wolf. “I want that one.” 

“Of course you do,” Derek mutters, but shells out some cash for the darts, a smirk curving his lips. Fuck but Stiles wanted to climb him like a tree, even in the middle of the crowd.

When he manages to win the game--twice--Stiles walks away with a plush beneath each arm and a werewolf radiating smug trailing just behind him, a protective hand brushing the small of his back. 

After darts, Stiles tugs Derek over to the bottles. He knows what that arm can do, and he knows just which prize he wants. “That one. You have to win at least once and win me the muffin.” 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Derek complains, but he’s already handing over money and getting a handful of balls in return. 

Stiles deserves a reward for not laughing about that. He keeps his eyes on the prize. “No, seriously, it’s perfect! It even has sprinkles! And your eyebrows!” 

“It does _not_ have my eyebrows.” With exasperation plastered all over his face, Derek knocks down the bottles on the first throw. When the operator comes over to ask what prize he wants, it just takes one look at Stiles and he points at the grumpy muffin. 

Stiles kisses Derek on the cheek and pulls back to compare the two faces--and he was right. “Yeah, this thing was meant to come home with us.” 

Of course, winning the game just once wouldn’t do because even with all the complaining, Stiles’ werewolf likes to show off for him. Derek uses the other two balls to win twice more, and adds two more plushies to their menagerie, stuffed into a bag they procure from the stand just across from the bottle game. 

Once they finish gathering their things, they make their way over to the auction. Stiles stops in his tracks when he sees Jackson already in his nose and ears, looking way more proud than Stiles would’ve expected. 

“Okay, you have to beat him, you definitely do. He has enough trophies.” Stiles nods because that is a fine point right there alone. Jackson sucks. “And if you could maybe bite him--” 

“Stiles! That didn’t go well last time, if you recall,” Derek hisses. 

“Not as a, you know,” Stiles pauses to make a ‘grrr’ face, “just. A regular bite. Like one dog to another. Only human. Sort of. Is this making any sense?” 

Derek rolls his eyes. “Yeah, about as much as you ever do.” 

There are a bunch of other people getting ready, most of them not even werewolves. Stiles spots Heather in a nose of her own, and gives her a little wave. 

“Hey, is any more of the pack participating?” Stiles cranes his neck to see if he can find any of them. 

“Allison dragged Scott to the ferris wheel. Isaac is around somewhere, but I don’t think he’d trade in his scarf for this.” Derek wrinkles his nose when Stiles puts the plastic pup nose over it. “Ugh, and it smells.” 

“And that’s why I’m purchasing a pup, and not becoming one. Good to see you Derek,” Isaac sneers as he walks by. 

Stiles slants a look at Isaac. “Okay, if I let him buy you, will you bite him, at least? He’s already a werewolf. I mean, I know Jackson is too, but Jackson’s weird enough that maybe you had a point before.” 

“Do not let him buy me, Stiles.” Derek’s eyes flash red very briefly. 

“Okay, okay, don’t have a cow.” Stiles pats Derek’s chest and enjoys the rumbling growl that vibrates against his palms. “I’ll make sure to buy you.” 

“Oh, _really_ Stiles? Don’t we get enough of this back home? Could’ve sworn I said to keep this behind locked doors.” 

Stiles whirls around. “Dad! Hey, you made it! Finally, I mean, how slow were you driving?” 

“Of course I did. And I obeyed all traffic laws, kid. I had to wait until after my shift, as you well know.” John hooks his hand around Stiles’ neck and draws him into a hug. “So, what is this, and why am I having flashes of memory I was certain I’d bleached out of my mind? I think I smell a burger calling my name.” 

“It’s for charity! C’mon Pops!” Stiles pokes John in the arm. “Also, this is not part of our deal. No bacon cheeseburgers for this.” 

“No, no, I distinctly recall--”

“You cannot use that as an excuse for everything! It was one time!” Stiles whines and stomps his foot. He turns to Derek, who shrugs and holds his hands up. No help from that corner; how rude. 

“Hey, one time is all it takes.” 

“That’s pregnancy, not--not you walking in on something--you know, you should’ve knocked!” 

“I did knock! I heard yelling, I got worried. And anyway, things were seen that cannot be unseen, so now any sight of Derek in weird kinky dog gear--” 

“I said this isn’t kinky!” Stiles clicks his mouth shut as several people turn to stare at him. He smiles nervously, waves at them, and breaths a sigh of relief when they go back to their own business. Nosy busy-bodies. “This isn’t that, this is for charity.” 

“Just because you say it, doesn’t make it so. If it brings back the memory, it counts.” John stares at him, and with a shake of his head he gives in. 

“Fine. One burger. But no bacon! We’re not naked, so--” 

“Have you seen the rest of the uniform?” John nods at the table. 

Stiles’ brow furrows and he turns to look at the table. “Why--when did they put out black speedos? And black bikinis for the girls?” 

Derek groans. “Stiles, I’m not wearing a black speedo! Hell, I’m not wearing _any_ speedo!” 

“See? It’s either naked or speedo. You’re going to be running around on the beach, possibly getting wet, definitely getting sandy.” John looks way too smug. “So, I get bacon on my burger.” 

“Derek, charity. Puppies! Kitties!” Stiles runs his fingers into the hair at Derek’s nape and strokes there until the other man melts against him with a sigh. “For me, pup. Remember?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Derek grabs a speedo. “Where do I change?” 

“Oh wow, you’re doing this, Derek? Changing areas were put up on the beach itself.” Erica strolls up to them. “There’s a stage out there too. Boyd’s putting the finishing touches on it. It’s going to be great!” 

“Yeah, great,” Derek grumbles, but he walks away and all Stiles can think about is how he’ll look in the teeny-tiny bathing suit. A day where he gets to ogle his boyfriend is a good day indeed. 

The clearing of a throat brings his attention back to his dad. At his raised brows and somewhat desperate expression, Stiles frowns. “What?” 

“Bacon?” 

“Christ, do I need to give you a nose and ears too? You’re like the dog from the _Beggin’ Strips_ commercial.” Fuck, he really couldn’t look full on at his Dad’s expression. 

“Kid, you’re lucky I’m asking.” 

At that, Stiles turns his own wide-eyed, somewhat hurt look on the Sheriff. “But Dad, your cholesterol is an important issue. Do you want to have a heart attack?” 

“I’d rather have it from a burger than from seeing your naked ass, and Derek...yeah. Shit. Fine. No bacon.” When John actually kicks at the ground like a twelve year old, Stiles can’t take it. 

“One piece! Only one. I mean...it is a special occasion, so. I’ll try not to be too mean. Besides, you have to come root for Derek!” 

John groans. “Oh goody. I’ll eat my burger before I watch the show. I’m sure it’s not something to see while I’m eating.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Stiles knocks into his dad’s shoulder. “Whatever you say, old man. See you after your food sin.” 

Stiles wanders over and waves to Boyd as he hops down from the ladder. Damn werewolves and their agility. Although…

“Jacks and Derek are going to obliterate the competition in the agility portion, aren’t they?” 

Boyd laughs. “Probably, yeah. Not sure they’ll do as well in the obedience portion.” 

“I probably should know the events before we have to do them, shouldn’t I?” Stiles looks around. 

“There’s the agility race, the obedience event, and then this relay-fetch thing to show teamwork between the pups. You know, if their trainers are good enough at their jobs.” Boyd nudges Stiles aside as he grabs the rest of the banners that will trail down either side of the stage. 

“Wow, that sounds tough.” 

“It’s all in good fun. Don’t take it too seriously.” 

“Tell that to Jackson,” Stiles points out, and Boyd turns to see him actually doing stretches. 

“Wow, okay, well, we each have our own method? It’s for charity? Pick an excuse?” 

“He’s a douche? Hey, that rhymed! Kinda.” Stiles grins when Jackson flips him off. 

“I can hear you, Stilinski!” Jackson shouts. “And when I win this, it’s going to put Derek to shame.” 

“Technically, I don’t think that’s possible. He has no shame. But good try, Jacks! Good luck! Be a good little doggy for Lydia, okay?” Stiles waves his fingers and turns in time to see Coach and Greenberg arguing nearby. “Oh. My. What?” 

Coach gestures wildly as he speaks. “Greenburg, you should’ve asked before you signed up for this! I don’t know how comfortable I am with the idea of--” 

“Please, Coach!” Greenberg pleads, and even clasps his hands together under his chin. “Please? For charity? For me?” 

Coach blinks at him. A lot. And swallows really hard a few times, too, before blowing out a hard breath. “Fine. Whatever.” He turns and walks away, and Greenberg trails behind him. 

“Oh, shit, Greenberg in a speedo. I don’t know how we’ll survive it,” Stiles whispers. 

“We’ve seen worse,” Boyd offers. 

“Really? Are you sure?” 

“Well, I know now that your dad has seen worse. If he can take that, you can take this.” 

“Hey, no fair, tha--aa-a-wow.” Stiles trails off into babble as Derek walks up in his speedo. “You make that look good, babe.” 

Derek snarls at him, but Stiles just takes his hand. “Auction’s starting in a few. Get on up there and make me proud, pup!” 

Erica hops up onto the stage, clipboard in one hand as she reaches out for the mic Boyd hands her with the other. “Hey everyone! Welcome to the second annual Pups4Pups Charity Auction! What a crowd! All proceeds go to the Beacon Hills No-Kill Shelter, and I’m sure all those awesome critters thank you for this! Hey, maybe tomorrow you can go adopt one. Or two.” 

“Erica!” Boyd hisses, and motions her to continue. 

She pouts, but goes on. “Fine, spoilsport. Okay, bidding starts at ten dollars, and here’s our first pup! Heather, come on out!” 

The line of pups moves on as Erica introduces them and calls out their various attributes, and Stiles can see there’re about eight people total, with Derek very nearly bringing up the rear. Putting it off, of course, but he’d have to give in eventually. 

“Up next we have Jackson! He’s a beautiful, purebred pup. He’s got great stamina and he’s super competitive, but he can be a bit high maintenance. Still, for the right trainer, he’s very loyal. First bid is ten dollars!” 

Jackson preens in his teeny-tiny swimsuit, showing off and flexing for the crowd to see. 

“Ten dollars!” someone calls out. “Twenty!” “Forty!” More and more people call out as he moves across the stage. “A hundred!” 

“Three hundred dollars.” That unmistakable voice, the Strawberry Queen herself, Lydia walks up to the stage and gazes up at Jackson as the crowd quiets behind her. 

“Three hundred going once...going twice...sold to Lydia Martin!” Erica points at her and winks lasciviously. 

There are a parade of pups that are announced after Jackson, and Stiles sees Derek fidget as he moves closer and closer to the front of the line.

“Our next pup is Derek. He’s a stunning and strong pup, with a hard work ethic and a soft heart for Polish boys.” Erica frowns down at the sheet, then looks into the audience. “Stiles, I can’t say this.” 

Stiles cups his hands around his mouth. “Just do it!” 

“No. Anyway, he’s a good pup.” She clears her throat and tilts her head at the clipboard. “Hm. This one is actually good idea. Okay...yeah. I’ll take care of that. So, let’s get on with this!” She glances up with a bright smile on her face. “Bidding, as you might’ve guessed, starts at ten dollars!” 

“Twenty!” “Fifty!” “Seventy-five!” Voices layered over voices, until Stiles shouts, “One seventy-five!” 

“One eighty!” 

Stiles spins around, trying to place the voice because it sounds kinda like Peter, but that would be so gross. Buying his nephew? Really? He ups the ante. “Two hundred!” 

Erica grabs onto that. “Two hundred, going once, going twice, and sold to Stiles! Derek, head over to your trainer.” 

It doesn’t take Derek long to get off the stage, but Stiles is thoroughly distracted when Erica says, “And finally, the last pup of the day, Isaac!” 

“WHAT?!” Isaac stomps up to the stage. “Erica, no! I didn’t sign up for this!” 

She crouches down, an innocent look on her face that absolutely nobody buys. At least, nobody who knows her. “I don’t know, but here you are. Now get up here, pup. It’s for charity!” 

Isaac mumbles, “If one more fucking person says, ‘It’s for charity’ in that stupid voice, I’m gonna…” but even as his voice trails off into incomprehensible murmurs, he gets his ass up on the stage. 

Because Erica is scary. Gorgeous. Wicked. Scary. Stiles sends her two thumbs up. “Best. Werewolf. Ever.” When Derek growls, Stiles kisses his stubbled cheek. “After you, of course, my grumpy muffin.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Derek complains, but he doesn’t pull away when Stiles hooks an arm through his. 

Erica continues. “Isaac is a very fancy pup, indeed. He comes with a fine scarf collection, can be a little snippy, but if you treat him right, he’ll go the distance for you! Now, bidding starts at ten doll--” 

“Sixty dollars! And twelve cents!” And there he is. Scott drags Allison along behind him as they approach the auction. 

“Oh-okay, sixty dollars and twelve cents. Going once...going twice...sold! Isaac, go to your trainers,” Erica directs as Allison and Scott pool together the money. “Oh, and don’t forget to pick up the uniform, Isaac!” 

“Hell no. I’ll stick with what I’m wearing.” Isaac seems pretty stuck on that, and Stiles decides to get Derek ready for the first event while they work that out. 

Erica holds her hands up at the start of the first event. “Trainers, get your pups prepared! It’s time for the obedience test to start things off. We’ll start off with simple commands, and the judges, that is, Boyd, me, and Deaton, will see who does it best! I mean, he’s a vet, so he’ll be a great judge of your skills as pups. ” 

The pups get lined up and Stiles finds himself fighting laughter as Isaac makes his way to the sand, better late than never. “Is he...he’s really wearing that?” 

It isn’t the bathing suit that gets him, but the wispy, sunset colored scarf that winds around Isaac’s neck. Isaac opens his mouth to retort, but Scott shushes him. “No, Isaac, quiet down now. Be a good boy. It was the only way he’d agree to the suit.” 

“Ah. Because that makes it so much better.” Stiles nods, then shakes his head. “Okay then.” 

“Here is the list of commands,” Erica continues, and Boyd hands each trainer a sheet of paper. “We’ll be watching to see who does it best!” 

“Derek, sit!” Stiles orders, and points his finger at the red-faced werewolf. Derek hesitates, but with a tremendous eye-roll, he crouches on the sand. 

“Heather has a very pretty seat, and Derek is doing well too, but it seems like Jackson is having a bit of trouble! He’s not very well balanced. You can do it Jackson!” 

Jackson wobbles once, regains his balance, but then completely tips over. He flushes from his neck all the way to the tips of his ears. 

Lydia makes a frustrated noise in the back of her throat. “Jackson! Come on, you’re supposed to be an athlete! Stop embarrassing me!” 

He glares at her, sullen and annoyed, but finally manages to get into the right position. 

Erica waits another few moments. “Okay, next position!” 

“Down, Derek,” Stiles says, voice firm and just loud enough for the judges to hear. Derek relaxes and lays out on the ground before turning his head to glance up at Stiles. “Good, really good, pup.” 

Derek flushes and squirms a little. Yeah, this is turning out to be as fun as Stiles had anticipated. 

Erica’s voice fades away as they work through the rest. When Stiles says, “up!” Derek sits up and reaches his fingers to tap Stiles’ palm. When Stiles says, “roll over!” Derek rolls, then comes up to sit again. 

Stiles beams at him and ruffles his hair, warm and proud. “Time for some of the more ridiculous ones now, pup. But you’ll be good, I know it,” he murmurs.

“Aw, Trainer Stiles is really good with Derek! It’s almost like they’ve done this before.” Erica pauses at a loud groan from one of the spectators, and Stiles cringes as he realizes that it’s his dad. “And Isaac isn’t doing too badly either. Jackson, while appearing very earnest early on, isn’t doing so well and Lydia is dragging him back to the sand because he scrambled away in an angry huff.” Erica chuckles as she keeps up her commentary. 

Stiles puts her voice out of his head and takes a breath. “Okay, the silly ones. But I want you to do them. Now, chase your tail!” He points up and wiggles his finger in a circle. 

Not even an eyeroll this time, because Derek is firmly in his pup space, even here. He wants to be a good boy, and as soon as Stiles had figured that out earlier in their relationship, he loved to heap it on. Thick. 

“Last one now, Derek. Sit pretty!” This time he holds his hand up and snaps his fingers. Derek, with his ingrained werewolf grace, does the trick perfectly, kneeling up and pawing the air, head held high. “Mkay, now all the way up!” Stiles holds his hand up, and Derek reaches up with his hand to touch Stiles’ palm. “Good, good boy. We’re all done.” 

He ruffles Derek’s hair, and chokes out a laugh when he looks to his left to see Isaac tangled in his scarf mid-roll. “That went well, I see.” 

“Okay, the judges have deliberated, and the winner of the first event is...Heather! Runner up is...Derek!” Erica calls out. “You both did really well, the best of the bunch, but the judges decided that Heather had an added grace when going from one position to the next. But don’t worry, there’s still a chance to win this! The agility event starts in two minutes, so Trainers, ready your pups!” 

“You did really well, and I’m proud of you,” Stiles says and he smacks a loud kiss on Derek’s forehead. 

Derek grunts, shrugs, but Stiles can spot the pleased twinkle in those gorgeous eyes. 

The agility event is already set up, starting with some low jumps, which then leads into some long tubes, a tire jump, some whippy weaving poles, and ending with a splash with the waterslide. 

“Okay everyone, in this event, we’re judging on speed and form! So be fast, but don’t be sloppy!” Erica gestures to where Deaton holds the stopwatch. “Deaton’s keeping a sharp eye on all of you.” 

“Well dude, let’s watch the show.” Stiles leans against Derek as they wait their turn. 

Heather makes it through, but stumbles a bit through the weaving poles. Two guys follow her, James and...Fred, he thinks Greenberg’s name is Fred, though the guy got disqualified for running into the ocean, distracted by the sight of a Star Wars surfboard. 

Stiles shrugs. “I can’t blame him, to be honest.” Derek just sighs and curls an arm around Stiles’ waist. 

Jackson goes next, and does better with this round than he had with the last, using his skills as a werewolf, as well as from the lacrosse field. He’s a little clunky around the tire jump portion, but otherwise appears to do well. 

After Jackson, another series of strange pups go through the event with varying degrees of success, but they at least appear to be having fun. 

His pup is next, and Stiles drools as Derek leaps over the jumps with ease, slithers through the tubes like some kind of snake, somehow squeezes through the tire jump without an issue, and isn’t even fazed by the weaving poles. It’s probably all that running in the woods, Stiles reasons. 

Derek approaches the water slide at a controlled pace, and slides to the finish with hardly any splashing. Droplets glimmer on his face and body, and Stiles only comes around when Erica snaps her fingers in front of his face. 

“Gonna go get your pup, loverboy? Earth to Stiles, come in Stiles!” Erica is laughing at him, so he makes a ‘whoops’ face and jogs over to Derek. 

“Good job! You did awesome.” Stiles reaches up for a kiss, and Derek obliges him. 

“Thanks. It wasn’t that hard. Besides, like you said, good cause,” Derek explains, blushing the entire time. 

“Well, Isaac is up next, aaaand he’s still wearing the scarf. It’s looking a little worse for wear, but I appreciate his dedication. Let’s watch this train wreck from over there. It’s a better view.” Stiles leads Derek to where most of the spectators have congregated. 

“Okay, he’s not doing so baa...oh. That’s not good,” Stiles says, watching avidly as Isaac gets stuck in the tire jump, craning his head to see. 

Erica mans the mic. “It looks like Isaac’s scarf is severely hampering his ability to get through the tubes. It’s...Deaton, go make sure he’s not actually strangling himself!” 

Deaton makes his way over to untangle Isaac, Stiles assumes because he’s too busy laughing so hard that tears are clouding his vision. 

“Okay, and he’s back up,” Erica continues, “and through the tubes. Well, in the tubes. Ah, there he is! He’s weaving through the poles--wait, his scarf got--Isaac, get rid of the scarf!” 

“NO!” he shouts, and he pauses to rewrap it with some flair before continuing on to the last part of the agility challenge. Scott and Allison cheer him on anyway, and Stiles shakes his head. 

“I don’t think I want to know why he’s so obsessed with them, do I?” He sets his cheek against Derek’s shoulder. 

“No, you don’t. You really don’t, and be grateful for all the things you don’t know. I mean, just look at your dad.” Derek cackles when Stiles smacks him for that one because, rude. 

“Dude, that’s wrong! Why won’t anyone let me live that down? Not even you!” Stiles folds his arms over his chest and pouts for an entire minute before Derek runs his hand down Stiles’ back and gives his ass a pinch. 

“That thing is haunted!” Isaac screeches, his scarf somehow wrapped around his head like a turban, one end draped over his eye. 

“A haunted waterslide? Does that happen?” Stiles looks to Derek, who shrugs. 

“Maybe. I mean, water demons. But I think it’s more...him,” Derek points out as they watch the last of the pups make it through the event with none of the problems that had beset Isaac. 

“Yeah, probably. C’mon, time for the last thing before you can remove your puppy ears and nose. Such a good puppy you’ve been, too,” Stiles praises, scritching the hair just behind Derek’s headband. Derek tries to glare, but he only manages a half-hearted glimmer of red before his eyes fall shut. 

“No sleeping on the job!” Stiles smacks Derek’s ass, then shakes his hand out because damn it, that stung! 

“First, the winner of the agility event is...Derek Hale! Runner up is Willow! Great job, both of you.” Erica cleared her throat. “Now, the final challenge is relay fetch! For this particular event, we want to test out both your obedience _and_ your agility in a teamwork challenge! Now, since Fred is somewhere chasing down a surfboard, there’s going to be four teams of two. Team One is Jackson and Derek. Team Two is Heather and Willow. Team Three is Isaac and Beth. And finally, James and Kathy are on Team Four!” 

Stiles groans as they make their way over to the relay zone. “Dude, this is going to be a nightmare. I mean, I know I said to bite him before, but...not unless he makes you? Just a suggestion though.” 

Derek and Jackson jostle each other as Jackson heads to the other end of the cordoned-off relay area. 

“Trainers, join your pups! Okay, so, trainers at this end,” Erica points to the side Stiles is on, “will throw a stick. Your pup and their partner will race to the stick from their starting points, and together carry it back in their mouths to the other trainer, before each pup returns to their respective trainers. The other trainer will then throw the stick, and same deal. Those who can complete five fetches in the least amount of time, with the best teamwork, will win!” 

Stiles throws the stick, which lands a little over halfway between Derek and Jackson, and they both take off like a shot, running into each other with a loud smack, and growling over the stick. 

They somehow make it over to Lydia in a decent amount of time, though they pause every few seconds to growl at each other again. 

“Oh my god, guys, you aren’t actual dogs, can you please stay focused?” Stiles complains when Derek makes it back to him. 

Derek whines a little, and Stiles sighs. “Not--not the puppy eyes, okay? Stop looking so sad, and pay attention. Lydia’s gonna throw it.” 

And so she does, the stick winging through the air. Derek shoots over to it, but Jackson gets there first, and this time he doesn’t let Derek take any part of the stick. 

The growly-eyebrow-heavy discussion between them simmers down and Jackson lets Derek grab the tiniest bit at the end of the plastic stick. 

“Jacks, will you behave long enough to win this? Lydia doesn’t look thrilled,” Stiles says as he nods in her direction. 

Jackson growls and his eyes flash, which is kind of hilarious between the plastic nose and the felt ears. When Stiles goes to grab the stick, Jackson turns away with it. 

“No, no! Jackson, bring that here right now.” Stiles puts all the force he can into the order, and is rather surprised when Jackson actually does it before running back to Lydia. 

“She does not look happy. Her jaw is too clenched for that smile to be real,” Stiles notes aloud. “Okay, let’s do this.” He throws the stick and Derek is off. 

Jackson skids to a stop, grabs up the stick, and turns away. Which is apparently the last straw for Derek. 

Derek sinks his teeth into Jackson’s bicep, who howls, “You motherfucking bastard, let go!” He tries to shake off the offending werewolf, but no dice. 

Stiles curses and he runs over to the two, Erica and Deaton not far behind him. 

He gets to them, and leans over Derek. “If you’re a good boy,” he whispers, “and let go of Jackson right this second, you will get the best treat when we get home. Let. Go.” He presses a hand to one of Derek’s shoulders, and he finally lets go. “Good boy.” 

“Guys, I’m sorry, but you’re disqualified.” Erica gives Stiles a look, and he’s not sure if it’s disapproving or not. At this rate, he’s caught between being pissed and amused. He didn’t really want to lose these silly games, but at the same time...Derek bit Jackson. He has to admit that it’s kind of perfect. 

“Yeah, I figured.” He snatches the felt ears off of Derek’s head, manages to get the nose off, and hands them to Erica. “Sorry about that.” 

“No worries. Go ahead,” she nods, and then brings the mic back up and turns to the rest of the contestants. “Okay guys, you’ll be cleared to pick up where you left off in a minute.” 

The first words out of Derek’s mouth are, “At least he’s not bleeding?” 

Stiles glances at Derek, then turns and walks past all the spectators. “C’mon. I want a fucking candy apple.” 

“Are--are you mad? Seriously? I thought you wanted me to bite him.” Derek keeps up and tries to walk around in front of him, to see Stiles’ face. 

“Yeah, before it began, but I seem to remember suggesting _not_ doing that unless he provoked you.” Stiles makes sure his voice is calm and even. Derek begins to look worried. 

“I--but he--he took my stick and wouldn’t let me have it. I was in kinda deep there. Even though this wasn’t, you know,” Derek confesses. “Sorry, Stiles.” 

A smile finally breaks through the calm, and Stiles comes to a stop, then wraps a hand around Derek’s nape. “I know, Derek. It’s fine. Our money went to the shelter, and the ticket sales for all those people watching will add to it. We done good. And hey, you added to the show a bit. You know it’s not a Beacon Hills event until someone gets bit by a supernatural creature.” 

Derek flushes and presses a kiss to the inside of Stiles’ forearm. 

“Okay boys, I’m going to insist that Derek gets dressed now, or I get another bacon cheeseburger.” John appears next to them, seemingly out of nowhere, and Stiles startles. 

“Hell Dad, how’d you get so quiet?” 

“You were distracted, and I have people teach me things. Sometimes.” John shrugs and bites into the salted pretzel he’s holding. “Anyway, Derek, get clothes on.” 

Stiles gives him a nod and a squeeze before letting him go. “I don’t know, I was enjoying him in the speedo.” 

“I’m sure you were, but the rest of the fair doesn’t need to. Especially if you’re going to be all…” John waves his hands--well, hand and pretzel--at Stiles. 

“All what? Me? That tells me nothing. C’mon Dad, use your words.” Stiles snatches a piece of the pretzel and pops it into his mouth. 

“All puppy and owner or whatever it is.” 

“Mm, yeah, whatever it is. Nope, no more bacon cheeseburgers. At least, not for this. And anyway, what people are sometimes teaching you things? Sneaky things?” Stiles bobs his eyebrows. “Should I be concerned?” 

John shoves a huge piece of pretzel into his mouth and shakes his head, shrugs, and mumbles something that sounds like, “Uh-uh, nope, all good.” 

“We’re going to have a talk about this later,” Stiles promises, pointing at John until he rolls his eyes and nods in agreement. 

“Okay guys, it’s time to talk winners and donations!” Erica announces, and they direct their attention to the stage where Erica’s holding up her hand. “The winning team of fetch-relay is...Team Two! Heather and Willow, congrats! The winning pup of this event is…Heather! Good job, Heather!

“Now, the donations...between the generous Trainers who purchased these amazing pups, and the ticket sales to watch the show they put on, we’ve managed to raise $1,345 dollars! Aaand twelve cents. Thank you so much for your generosity, and for attending the event today. I hope you guys have a good night!” 

Boyd grabs the mic from her and holds up a clipboard. “If anyone wants to be reminded for next year’s event, and any charity functions for the shelter, come sign up for our newsletter! And I promise, no spam.” 

Stiles holds out a hand as Derek finds him again and threads their fingers together. “We done good, pup. Barring the small catastrophe, or dogtastrophe as the case may be. Let’s go home.” 

“Do I still get a treat?” 

Stiles cackles, “Oh yes. Yes, you definitely get a treat. I mean, the timing could’ve been better, but you bit Jackson. To be honest, it was pretty hilarious.” 

“Then why were you mad?” Derek tugs on his arm and they start walking to the parking lot.

“Not really mad, just kind of annoyed. Not the bite, more the not letting go. But you did let go, and I promised that you’d get a reward.” Stiles swings their arms, just because, but then comes to an abrupt halt. “Shit, we have to go back!” 

“Why?” Derek peers at him curiously.

“Erica was holding Mr. Wolfenstein and The Menagerie!” Stiles explains, dragging him back towards the event.

“Mr. Wolfen--really? You’re naming them that?” Incredulity laces his question. 

“Yep. Live with it. They’re going in our bedroom, and if you’re very good, I’ll let you pick out one as a chew toy.” Stiles pats Derek’s ass. 

Derek rolls his eyes. “You’re such a giver.” 

“Yeah I am. And you’ll be thinking over that concept later, when you’re getting your reward.” Stiles winks at him, and then saunters off to get his prizes, leaving a blushing Derek in his wake. 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> [Vote #FoxySterekTrash](http://www.poll-maker.com/poll768363xC6434315-31)!
> 
> Be sure to check out the other works!
> 
> [P4P: It's a Special Occasion](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SterekSummerSpectacle/works/7632457) and [P4P: Grumpy Muffin](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SterekSummerSpectacle/works/7632562) and remember to vote!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pups4Pups: Grumpy Muffin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632562) by [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste), [fatcamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcamp/pseuds/fatcamp), [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan)
  * [Pups4Pups: It's a Special Occasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632457) by [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste), [fatcamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcamp/pseuds/fatcamp), [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan)




End file.
